Summer Session
by LeYaLove
Summary: The summer after losing Nationals proves to be quite boring for Santana with many of her fellow Glee classmates off doing their own thing. She still manages to find adventure in unlikely places and force herself to confront her feelings for Brittany.
1. Happy Thoughts

***I will try to update every week, but sometimes I get writer ADD so I'm just going to apologize in advance. This story takes place the Summer after Season 2 and primarily focuses on Brittany and Santana's relationship***

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since the end of school and Santana still had no idea what she was going to do with the summer. Berry and Finn were off lost in their Walt Disney romance and the rest of her Glee class mates had all found surprisingly entertaining things to do. Puck and Zizes had gone to some nudist retreat in Santa Cruz. Barf. Every morning she turned on the news expecting to hear about some beached whale being shot off the coast. Quinn hadn't been free for awhile because she was going to some self help seminar to help her deal with her inferiority complex. Sure she had grown a lot the past school year but the lady clearly has some bipolar tendencies she needs to sort out so she isn't trying to destroy Rachel Berry every 2 seconds or her life. Mike and Tina were on an Asian Couples cruise, Artie was probably rollin' around somewhere, and Brit . . . well . . . she didn't really know.<p>

The last time she had tried to call Brit it had gone straight to voice mail. She could only hope that she hadn't gone adventuring in the sewers again. They cleared the air between them at the end of the year but had never really addressed the issue of love since. Not that she thought Brittany was being distant. She had recently taken a summer job at a local pet grooming shop so Santana knew she was busy.

Santana just needed to rub one out. And lucky for her the solution was tucked safe in her night table. She grabbed her vibrator out of the top drawer, settled into her bed, and slipped the vibrator between her legs.

Today it happened to be one of her fondest memories. The night her and Brit first went solo.

* * *

><p>It was freshman year. Puck, Brit, and her had been a tight trio ever since the homecoming game when they all went back to Puck's for a late night rendezvous. It was a perfect match up seeing as all three of them were pretty much down for whatever. And now that Santana's parents were vacationing in the Keys they had all decided on meeting up at her place for a change.<p>

"Where is he?" Santana thought out loud as she paced in front of her full body mirror. She ran her hands over the material of her newest lacy lingerie number and noticed Brittany leering at her from the bed in the mirror's reflection. Santana turned toward Brit, who didn't notice she had been caught until after her eyes wandering up the full length of Santana's body. They had both struggled pretty hard to find somewhere else to look at that moment but for some reason Santana hadn't been able to tear herself away from the image of Brittany lying on the bed, hair down, wearing skimpy pj shorts and a tank top. And no bra. Yummy. Sure it wasn't anything like the Victoria secret number she had on but something about it was very . . . appealing.

The ring of the phone broke Santana from her trance. She approached the night table and picked it up, chalking up the sudden onset of goose bumps to poor insulation. "Hello?"

"Hey sweets, it's Puckerman."

"Where are you? I needs to get my nookie on."

"Got a little detoured," he said in a hushed voice, "I got into it with these guys while I was getting gas and now I'm at the police station. They're holding me in the drunk tank for disturbing the peace. It's total crap."

Santana rolled her eyes. Not that this kind of thing wasn't expected of Noah Puckerman but this had been the first time it interfered with their late night escapades. "So you're not coming?"

"Not tonight." She could picture the prepubescent smirk forming on his face right now.

"Well you best wipe that pervy grin off your face now before your cellmates go Shawshank on you."

There was a low grumble on the other line. "Okay, guards telling me I have to go. I'll see you ladies in a couple days"

Before Santana could voice any further disappointment the phone began to hum. She put it back on the charger and hovered near the bed. "Well you'll never guess it but Puck got himself arrested again."

Brittany looked up at Santana, with a disappointed pouty face. "I have a lady boner."

Tell me about it, Santana thought. Her eyes wondered to Brittany who was lying on her stomach, propping herself up on a pillow, and facing the foot of the bed. Her long Blond hair tossed to one side revealing her neck. Santana was unconsciously running her tongue across her lips as Brit turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels. Santana moved in slowly, straddling Brittany beneath her legs. She seated herself comfortably on Brit's ass, resting her hands on her waist, just below the bottom of Brit's mid drift tank top.

"You know, just because Puck's not here doesn't mean we can't have some fun."

Brittany glanced back toward Santana briefly as she propped herself up on her elbows. "What do you mean?" She returned her gaze to the television, waving the remote at the continuous surge of cable TV.

"We usually do stuff on our own anyway." Brittany was silent for a bit and Santana couldn't tell if anything she was hinting at had actually sunk in. Brit's thought process was a lot like a sponge that couldn't retain water. And speaking of poorly designed household items. "What are you watching?"

"Infomercials."

"Why?"

"That sham-wow guy helps turns me off. He has leprechaun teeth."

Santana began running her fingers underneath Brittany's top. Her hands gliding over every inch of Brit's back. Her skin was surprisingly soft. Santana hadn't noticed that before. She continued lightly massaging Brit's back, losing herself in a trance-like state. It's was as if their bodies were magnetized and a strong surge of energy was pulling her in, closer and closer. She propped herself up on her left hand and leaned in, letting her right hand do all the work. Her head lingering just above Brittany's exposed neck. Hand grazing the side of Brit's breast as it continued down the sensitive side of her body. Gradually massaging harder. Her breath was getting heavier now. She was losing it. Her head came to a rest on the back of Brit's. Lips hovering above her neck. She brought her left hand back into the mix letting each hand run down each side of Brittany's back as her body arched into hers. Nails lightly dancing across the surface. She felt Brit quiver a bit.

"Santana?" Brittany asked, nearly breathless.

"Uh-huh . . " was all she could utter as she continued her caresses.

"I'm confused. I'm trying to get rid of my lady boner and you're not helping."

Santana went in for the kill. Her lips latched on to the exposed part of Brittany's neck and she kissed and sucked hard. She could feel the blonde tremble a little beneath her as she dug her hands into the side of her body. Santana matched the demanding motion of her hands with the movement of her tongue against Brit's neck. They had made out before but that was usually the extent of their foreplay. Santana was enjoying the change. Brit's skin was soft and didn't smell like dirt, sweat, or cheap drug store cologne. She bit Brittany's lower right ear lob and her right hand dipped below the waistband of Brit's PJ shorts.

Brittany glanced at Santana over her shoulder. Santana smirked and without breaking the gaze, slipped her fingers in between Brit's thighs. Watching the look of satisfaction ripple through Brittany as her head dropped back onto the surface of the mattress was thrilling. Her mouth open in a breathless scream of ecstasy. It was so much different than being with a guy. You graze a guys arm with your hand and he was good to go. This was incredible.

Santana wanted more. Brit's legs spread a bit allowing Santana to ease her fingers into her pussy. Making slow circles around Brit's clit, clinging to her the way a cowboy clings to a bucking Bronco in a rodeo. Brittany was really getting into it. Santana toyed with her for a good while, alternating between sucking on her neck and her ear lobes as her fingers continued their tenuous rhythm. Every time they even came close to her clit Brit would surge upward trying to flip Santana over but she was able to push her back down onto her stomach. Brittany was moaning and writhing beneath her, gripping Santana's right arm with her free hand. Urging it deeper.

Santana finally gave her what she wanted. She pressed her fingers against Brittany's clit and held them there as Brittany bucked against her. Santana buried her face into Brittany's neck, losing herself in a tussle of blond hair. They continued like this for a long time. Santana straddled Brit's left leg making it easier to control her movements. Grinding against her was just a plus. She found herself building up, shuddering every time Brittany rose to meet her. Santana began to switch between slow and quick finger motions as Brittany quickened the pace of her body. They were like a tide slowly rising.

Waves inching further and further up the shore.

Brittany moaned loudly letting out a cry that was muffled by the bed she was pressing her face into. Her body shuddered underneath Santana's who didn't immediately stop her finger's rhythm. Drawing out every last bit of orgasm Brit had in her.

The aftershocks of Brittany's body sent shock waves to Santana's clit as her thighs tightened around Brit's leg. She climaxed soon after Brittany but did not cease pleasuring the shuddering blonde.

They kept that up for about five more minutes until both girls became limp.

"Wow," Brittany gasped.

Santana brushed hair away from Brittany's neck and began lightly kissing her. Brittany rolled over onto her back so the two girls were face to face. Santana ran her hands over Brit's arms, lacing their fingers together above Brit's head. They stared at each other for a good while before goofy smiles curled up on their faces.

"Hi," Brit said as she took a hand away from Santana's and ran it through her lush dark hair.

Santana felt like she was seeing Brittany for the first time. "Hi."

They kissed. And for the first time it wasn't just mindless lip smacking for the sake of a threesome. Santana was feeling something. They continued most of the night. Getting it on while late night TV ads looped in the background. Ridiculously designed consumer products took on a whole new meaning for them after that.

A lot of things did.

* * *

><p>"Santana? Are you up?"<p>

Shit! Santana hurried and stuffed the vibrator under one of her pillows.

The door to Santana's room opened revealing her mother, a voluptuous Latin woman from the Dominican Republic. Victoria Garcia-Lopez was a tall, slender, sexy woman and today she was sporting a very trendy blue pantsuit. "It's ten o'clock, plan on getting up anytime soon."

"Not really."

Victoria gave her daughter a look. "Well I'm off to work, sweetie?"

"Bye, mom."

Victoria closed the door and Santana breathed a sigh of relief. Luckily she had been able to bust a nut before the intrusion so picking up where she left off wasn't necessary. This was going to be a long summer.


	2. Coffee House Chatter

Santana hadn't been able to think of anything better to do so she had been spending her free time at a local cafe' a couple blocks from her home. Buskin Donuts. Nestling into a back corner with a couple gossip magazines and a cup of espresso. Trying to drown her thoughts with caffeine.

_Do you know that Dolphins are just gay sharks?_

_ Damn-it. _This was so not working.

The thoughts kept piling up. She closed her eyes and was flooded by images of Brittany's body. Her breasts and the way her nipples felt in Santana's mouth. She licked her lips and could almost feel the sensation of Brit's skin brushing against her lips as she kissed her way down her stomach and -

"Santana?"

Santana peered over her Us Weekly to see Blaine and Kurt standing in front of her.

"Mind if we join you?" Blaine asked.

Santana put her magazine down as the duo seated themselves on the chairs across from her. She drank her espresso and noticed that there was something amiss. Going in for another sip just to avoid the awkward silence. Blaine cleared his throat in an attempt to cue Kurt for something. Kurt motioned with his eyes and nodded as if he wanted Blaine to say something. The silent prodding continued a bit too long.

"Oh my god, will you queens just spit it out already!" Awkward glances all around. "Not that you need to . . . spit . . . anything."

After taking a moment to stop blushing Kurt sat up in the regal way he usually did. Santana imagined it was similar to the way the Queen of England looked when she drank her tea. "We are planning on going to this . . . thing . . . this weekend and we were wondering if you would like to join us."

"We need a ride to pride." Blaine interjected. Rolling his eyes at Kurt.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked Blaine sternly.

Santana put down her coffee and watched the silent bickering between the two of them start up again. She found it amusing. Blaine's eyebrows looked like caterpillars inching upon the ground. Even in the midst of a muted argument they were cute together. Santana saw their compassion for each other and a tinge of jealousy came over her. She had never experienced anything close to that in her life except when she was with Brittany. She didn't want to be reminded of that anymore.

"Alright wonder twins, where is this pride thing at?"

"What?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"I have twenty-four hour access to my own personal driver and there's nothing to do. I needs to bounce asap or I'm going to explode."

Kurt looked to Blaine for guidance and then back to Santana. "Well, there is a LGBT festival of sorts in Cleavland this weekend, and my dad can't take us because he's taking my step mom somewhere. It's too late to take the greyhound or fly so we thought we'd ask you."

"What's this about a driver?" Blaine asked, "I thought you drove."

"Sometimes I do." Santana gestured outside of the coffee shop. "If I'm on vacation I usually use our driver, Habeeb." A large man in a suit and tie stood near the entrance of the cafe'. He sported an ear piece, a fez and looked to be involved in a pretty serious video game on his smart phone. Santana pulled a walkie talkie out of her purse and spoke into the receiver, "Yogi, this is, Latin Thunder, over."

Kurt and Blaine looked toward the entrance and watched as _Yogi_ touched his earpiece. A crackle of static noise erupted from Santana's walkie talkie and a voice with a thick middle eastern accent came through. "Copy that Latin Thunder, over."

"How about you shut off the angry birds and pull the car around. We have a trip to plan, over."

"A treep?"

"Yes a _treep_ Habeeb. Now hop to it, over."

"Copy that."

Santana put the walkie talkie back in her bag and stared at Blaine and Kurt who were dumbfounded. "Lets talk about this more on the way to the mall, new outfits are a must for a road trip."

* * *

><p><strong>*I will try to update every week, but sometimes I get writer ADD so I'm just going to apologize in advance. This story takes place the Summer after Season 2 and primarily focuses on Brittany and Santana's relationship. Feedback is greatly appreciated, especially since this is my first story.*<strong>


	3. Night Cap

Lord Tubbington stood in the middle of a pile of Oreo crumbs. Tail wagging back and forth as he licked his feline chops.

"Not again." Brittany said to herself as she grabbed the torn open bag of Oreos off the floor. "I told you to save some for me."

She threw the bag away and began sweeping up the crumbs as Tubbington waddled out of her bedroom slowly. Starting tomorrow she planned to put him back on a diet. Nothing but cheese and chicken from now on. Brittany took a moment to admire her reflection in the mirror. Eyes drawn to a photo nestled in the border of the mirror's frame. A picture from her first year of high school after her and Santana first met. They were on a beach somewhere.

"Where was that?" A familiar voice asked from behind her.

Brittany turned to see Santana standing in her doorway. "Fairport Harbor, I think."

She'd been so busy working it had been hard to spend time with her. I think deep down she was afraid of taking things past where they had left them at the end of the school year. Was it enough for them to know that they loved each other more than they loved anyone else?

"I wanted to see you."

"Me too." Brittany closed the gap. Wrapping her arms around Santana's shoulders and drawing her into a hug. It was nice to feel Santana's body against hers. It had been so long since they had done anything remotely sexual. Reminiscing about being with her was never as good as the real thing.

"I need to ask you something," Santana loosened their embrace but kept her arms on Brittany's back, "I want you to come with me somewhere."

"Where?"

"I'm going to Cleavland with Kurt and Blaine."

Brittany looked a little confused. "Why?"

Santana shrugged, "Just thought it would be fun." In truth she saw what Kurt and Blaine had. And as close as her and Brittany might be she wasn't sure if they'd ever get to that place. She needed time to figure it out but she didn't want to do it alone.

"Ok." Brittany smiled.

"Yeah?"

Brittany nodded, her gaze distracted by the thick full lips on the girl in front of her. Santana seemed to be having the same problem.

Santana struggled to speak, "I should . . I . . ."

"Stay." Brittany whispered, leaning in for a kiss. She let her lips barely touch Santana's.

Santana gave in and engulfed the blond in her grasp. Slowly opening and closing her lips to Brit's. Panting as their tongues darted into each others mouths. The kiss became more vigorous and Santana felt the back of her knees hit the edge of Brittany's bed. She broke the kiss leaning her forehead against Brittany's.

"I'll stay, I just . . . " Santana hesitated, "umm . . . we . . . just haven't spent a night together in awhile." She couldn't believe the words as they came out of her mouth. Santana couldn't remember a time when she had refused sex. Not that this was a refusal. Ever since she had divulged her real feelings the vibes between her and Brittany were different.

Brittany pulled away from Santana and smiled. "I just want you to be here. We can cuddle and watch Sweet Valley High or something." She leaned in for a quick peck before walking toward the bathroom. "I'm gonna get ready for bed, you can change into a pair of PJ's if you want to."

Brittany left the bathroom door open as she began to brush her teeth. Santana disrobed and grabbed a pair of pj shorts and a plain black T-shirt out of the bottom drawer of Brit's dresser. As she changed into her night time garb she admired Brittany's body. The way the rim of her ass barely poked out from the bottom of her pj bottoms as she leaned over the sink. Santana moved to the DVD player and grabbed the Sweet Valley High DVD set next to it. It was all she could do to keep the overwhelming thought of running her tongue along the tight skin of Brittany's ass, from making her head explode.

"Hey Brit, I'm gonna go get some water." Santana felt her mouth get insanely dry all of a sudden and exited the room. She wasn't sure a glass of ice cold water would be enough to quench what she was really thirsty for.

* * *

><p>Brittany was the big spoon this time. Usually it was the other way around but Santana was feeling particularly vulnerable tonight. Brit's body cupped her like a glove. She was the only person who made her feel completely safe. Her arms cradling Santana's stomach as she lay against her on the bed. Santana ran her hand lightly over Brit's arm as they watched TV in silence, her head cradled on the left side of Brittany's neck. Every now and then she could feel Brittany plant a kiss on the top of her head.<p>

Santana's eyelids were heavy and she felt herself teetering on the brink of consciousness. Three hours of Sweet Valley goodness had finally set in. The room became unfocused and shaky.

Her eyes closed and opened.

The room was even fuzzier now.

She felt herself slipping into a dream. Secure within Brittany's arms it was as soothing as slipping into a warm bubble bath.

Her eyes closed and opened.

And . . . . now she was outside?

No longer in Brittany's room. She found herself outside, standing in the street of a suburban neighborhood. It reminded her a lot of the neighborhood in Edward Scissor Hands. Every pastel covered house had a distinct art deco style to them. Upon looking down at her clothes she discovered she was now wearing a '50s style sock hop dress. Any second now she thought she'd be transported to some dream-scape band stand where she'd be doing the twist next to Buddy Holly. This was not the case. The only sure thing about this dream was that things were deathly quiet, which was creepy.

Kinda of like the random crazy-haired man in suspenders standing in the front lawn of a house to Santana's right. His back was turned to her and he was finishing up the trimmings on a line of three hedge figures shaped in the form of people. They were all shaped in the form of the three hottest male Glee members, Puck, Finn, and Mike. Upon further examination Santana realized that the clippers the mysterious figure was using were in fact scissor hands.

What the -?

The figure turned in surprise causing Santana to jump back as the scissor hands passed just in front of her face. Instead of a cut-up emo Johnny Depp she was faced with Kurt . . . dressed like Edward Scissor hands.

"Oh hi, Santana."

This was getting a little too weird for Santana. The row of Glee-men shaped shrub people turned to look at her and smiled.

"You should really consider cutting it out." Kurt said.

"What?" Santana was confused by Kurt's dream declaration.

Kurt turned toward her and snipped at the air in front of Santana's face with his scissor paws. "Cut it."

Giggling echoed behind her.

Santana turned around quickly to see a flash of blonde hair disappear around the corner of the Blue house behind her. "Hello?"

Santana turned back to the lawn of the house but the hedge people and Kurt were gone. She walked over to where the image of a blonde woman had disappeared, following the continuous echo of giggling. She followed the pathway along the side of the house. The giggles became frequent but it was impossible to determine the direction. She continued to the end of the pathway. It opened up into a backyard. Actually it was more like a field. Square in the middle was a hedge maze. Santana hesitated a moment until another flash of blonde hair flashed in the corner of her eye.

"Brittany!" Santana called out as she ventured deeper into the hedge maze turning corners without direction. after ahwile she was completely turned around, hitting yet another dead end. The grassy walls were thick tangles of silky green leaves. With the density of an extremely uncomfotable mattress.

Hands came out of nowhere and wrapped around her waist from behind with a force that pushed her against the hedge wall. The leaves were surprisingly smooth so it wasn't uncomfortable. "There you are." Santana whispered as she put her hands over the ones forcefully massaging her waist. The firm motion of those hands made her wet instantly.

Then the lips started in on her neck. Wet hot tongue dragging along her goosebumped flesh and lightly nibbling on it before sweeping through with silky lips.

Santana swooned against the wall of the hedge maze.

The hands on her hips moved underneath her shirt as the lips against her neck continued their caress. Both hands reached her breasts at the same time. Luckily her dream self had been smart enough not to wear a bra. As soon as the hands made contact with her store bought fun bags they clamped down hard onto her nipples. Santana shivered at the sensation as determined fingers rolled her nipples in their grasp.

The curious hands groping her slowly made their way under Santana's waist band. One hand lingered on Santana's stomach as the other dipped into her sex. The fingers lightly massaged the area around Santana's clit. She thought she was going to have an orgasm just from that. Her entire lower body was shaking from the sensation and her hands dug into the wall of the hedge maze.

"Brit that feels so fucking good."

"Brit?" The voice behind her asked.

Santana's eyes opened wide and she turned around forcing the body behind her back a few inches. "Quinn!"

Quinn Fabray. Smokey eyed and similarly dressed, she stood only inches away from Santana. Her eyes engulfed by an erotic trance, hair down and flowing over her shoulders. She smiled a devious smile and leaned in for a kiss. A kiss Santana was more than happy to return. It was only a dream right? Despite the falseness of the situation Santana was enjoying this. She finally pulled out of the kiss and just stared at dream Quinn in shock. More surprised by the fact that she was dreaming of Quinn right now and not Brittany.

Dream Quinn leaned in on the right side of Santana's head. Her lips lingering just over Santana's right ear. "Tanny, how about you and me have some fun?"

* * *

><p><strong>*I will try to update every week, but sometimes I get writer ADD so I'm just going to apologize in advance. This story takes place the Summer after Season 2 and primarily focuses on Brittany and Santana's relationship. Feedback is greatly appreciated, especially since this is my first story.*<strong>


	4. Santana in Wonderland

Santana couldn't believe this was happening. Sure she had fantasized about Quinn before but that was all in good fun. But kissing her here in dreamland was more intense than anything she had ever fantasized about. Everything felt so real it was like she was tripping off some really good mushrooms or something. Quinn pushed Santana deeper into the wall as they kissed. It seemed like an eternity.

It almost felt like they were floating or something.

Wait. They were actually floating.

Quinn pushed Santana back against the hedge wall but this time it gave way into nothing. Santana felt herself falling backward into darkness with Quinn on top of her.

Her sudden rush of panic was met by relief as soon as they landed against something soft. They bounced around a little and Santana realized they had landed on a bed.

Quinn rolled off of Santana and began giggling a bit more than normal. It was a laugh border lining on being that of an evil genius, which she wouldn't necessarily put past her. Santana tried to regain her composure sitting up and taking in her surroundings. They had ended up in another clearing of the hedge maze. Everything was dark except for a small area around the bed. Suddenly, hands wrapped around her stomach from behind. She recognized the sensation of thinly clothed boobs pressing against her back, and hot breath against her neck making her hair stand on end. Then there was the familiar stench of . . . Disney princess perfume?

"Berry?" Santana asked in shock pulling away from the eager Jewish girl moving in behind her. She was wearing the same outfit as Quinn and Santana. Berry grabbed Santana's arms and placed them behind her back. Brutish enough to make her immobile but gentle at the same time.

Quinn was sitting up next to Santana now, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Rachel whipped her hair and whispered directly into Santana's ear, "I want you bad."

The sudden rush of hot breath against her neck and the soft strands of hair brushing against her skin caused Santana's eyes to roll back in her head. The turn-on was so overwhelming she fell back into Rachel's arms, losing herself in a cushion of finally formed breasts. Rachel loosened her grasp on Santana's arms and nuzzled her right ear and caressed her arms softly as they lay together in a half sitting position.

Quinn began to unbutton Santana's blouse. Staring mischievously at Rachel the entire time. Using her free hand to caress Rachel's free hand. They were a devious duo, bent on toying with Santana until she couldn't take anymore.

Quinn's patients was wearing thin so she brought both hands to Santana's blouse and ripped it open revealing two completely erect nipples. Santana couldn't believe how wild this dream was getting. Even when she had hot dreams about guys everything was such a blur that she knew what was going on but never anything as coherent as this.

Quinn climbed on top of Santana, straddling her left leg. She swooped in on one of Santana's exposed nipples and began to suck and nibble on it hard. Santana gasped and dug her fingers into Quinn's hair shaking from the shock of arousal Quinn's tongue caused as it rapidly strummed against her right nipple.

Rachel was sucking harder on Santana's neck causing her to writhe within her grasp. She stopped briefly relinquishing Santana from her grasp for a moment. Santana was stunned by the sudden contact of bare breasts on her back. Berry returned to kissing Santana's neck as her rock hard nipples glided along the sensitive skin of Santana's back. Santana wondered why she'd never had a dream like this before.

Quinn moved her attention to Santana's left nipple. It was much more sensitive then her right nipple making her clit throb. Between that, Quinn's thigh rubbing against her clit, and Rachel sucking and biting all around her neck, her orgasm was building. Her panting became more rapid.

Quinn noted that and increased the pressure on Santana's left nipple, throwing teeth into the mix. Santana moaned deeply and tightened her grip on the blonde's hair.

Rachel stopped kissing Santana's neck again and whispered in her right ear. Her lips right below the lobe. "How does that feel?"

All Santana could do was nod. Rachel returned her lips to Santana's neck and stared down at Quinn, running a hand through her hair. Quinn looked up at the two women coyly without stopping what she was doing. Santana shuddered and Quinn closed her eyes and devoured more of her breast. Adding additional pressure with her thigh between Santana's legs sending her into an orgasmic shock. Quinn stopped teasing her nipples but kept a slow motion with her leg. Rubbing it against Santana's clit for a few more minutes, looking into her eyes as the final orgasms came and went.

Santana regained her breath and drew Quinn in for a kiss. Tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth. Quinn drew away from Santana and moved off of her. She also felt Berry release her from her grasp and move from behind her. Santana fell back onto the bed and looked to her right.

Quinn was on all fours approaching Rachel like a wild animal. All Santana could do was watch. Rachel gained the upper hand quickly turning Quinn over onto her back right next to Santana, so that Quinn's head was now resting on her right arm. Rachel unbuttoned Quinn's top and buried herself in Quinn's stomach. Santana was so turned on she began to caress herself with her free hand.

"Yes Rachel, just like that, baby." Quinn moaned as she wrapped her legs around Rachel's waist and grabbed hold of her hair.

Rachel slowly moved her attention up to Quinn's breasts, nuzzling the erect nipples with her nose before biting and sucking on them. The image was so hot Santana couldn't bear it, she dipped a hand underneath her waist band and began to rub her clit.

In one instantaneous motion Berry latched onto Quinn's neck with her thick full lips and thrust a hand in between her legs.

"Aaaaah oooooo!" Quinn cried out as her body erupted upward, "Rachel . . . oh my god."

Santana watched as Rachel's hand rubbed furiously under Quinn's skirt. She tried to match the pace with her own hand but her impending orgasm was keeping her from keeping the rhythm continuous on her own. Quinn on the other hand was already sputtering like a car with a bad engine. Making inaudible noises as Rachel hastened the pace of her hand underneath the cloth of Quinn's 50's style mini skirt.

Santana was hypnotized by Quinn's face as she lay on her right arm in the midst of the most intense ecstasy she had ever witnessed in her life. Rachel stopped sucking on Quinn's neck and kissed her deeply, but didn't stop her hand's movements for a second. Rachel smiled fiendishly into the kiss staring at Santana the entire time. Quinn had to stop every now and then to gasp when she came, but aside from that they were in a constant lip lock. Berry's voluptuous lips devouring Quinn's, muffling her persistent moans.

Santana continued her feeble attempts to get off by herself but she was exhausted. Just watching these two get it on was tormenting her.

"I can help you out with that." A voice said from the foot of the bed.

Santana turned away from the two women who had pinned her right arm underneath their erotic love session to find Brittany kneeling by her feet. She was dressed just like the other girls in a button up blouse and sock hop skirt. Her hair was down which always turned Santana on. She looked beautiful. Without saying one more word Brittany dipped her head below Santana's skirt and began kissing her inner thigh. Santana placed her left hand on Brittany's head as she ventured deeper underneath her skirt.

Before she knew it Brittany's hot tongue was deep inside her wetness. Tracing the area around her clit with her tongue. Santana looked over at Quinn and Rachel who seemed to be in cruise control. Rachel's hand was keeping an even pace and Quinn looked like she was in a trance-like euphoria. Rachel had resorted to latching onto her neck again because the poor girl seemed like she was barely conscious and could barely lift her head to look around let alone kiss.

Santana entered a trance of her own as soon as she felt Brittany latch onto her clit. She threw her head back and bit her lower lip. As intense a dream as this was Santana found it relaxing. Sure the dream-gasms were incredible but it was all so damn soothing. She closed her eyes tight, losing herself in the sensation. She wanted to sleep forever.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up panting in shallow hurried breaths. Her body buzzing. She could still feel the intensity of the dream. It was like the fantasy had carried over into reality. That was when she noticed a hand slip from her left breast down to her stomach.<p>

Santana glanced down toward the foot of the bed in shock. She was no longer wearing her pajama bottoms and Brittany was between her legs sucking on her clit hard. Wearing Santana's legs like a messenger bag. Her right leg was thrown over Brit's left shoulder while her left leg was underneath the right side of Brit's body hooked around her waist.

When the situation finally registered in Santana's mind Brittany made a sudden rapid vibration with her lips, eliciting an incredibly powerful orgasm.

"Fuck!" Santana screamed.

Brittany continued her vigorous movements tightening her grasp on Santana's hips as the girl bucked uncontrollably. Flicking her tongue against the tip of her clit.

Santana grabbed hold of the head board. She could barely control her own body, her legs tightened around Brittany and her hips rose and fell more frequently. She came again, harder this time. "Oooooooo Brittany," she moaned, "Fuck!"

Santana released one hand from the head board and grabbed hold of Brittany's hair. Locking her fingers in a tangle of dirty blonde locks. Santana could feel another fire growing. She shot up off the bed shaking in waves, her body now suspended in air between the head board and Brittany's body. The rough texture of Brittany's tongue against her clit was sending her into a mania. Her right leg quivering as it dangled over Brit's shoulder.

"Mmmmmmmm, oh god . . . oh god . . . Yes!" Santana moaned. She continued the mantra mindlessly. As the next wave of orgasms struck her the words crumbled into breathless gasps until all she could do was mouth them. Brittany tightened her grip on Santana's waist causing her to lose her hold on the head board and fall back onto the bed.

Brittany went in for one final swoop. Tortuously wrapping her lips around Santana's already excruciatingly sensitive clit and slowly dragging her lips upward. Throw in a couple more quick tongue flicks and bam! Santana jolted upwards again.

She fell back down onto the bed trying to regain her breath, "Wow." She placed her hands on the top of Brittany's head and urged her upward. Brittany took her time kissing her way up Santana's stomach, making her giggle. "Come here."

Brittany obeyed the order and moved herself up the bed in order to be face to face with Santana, propping herself up on her forearms. Santana ran her hands through Brit's hair and drew her in for a kiss. Tasting herself on Brit's lips. "That's one hell of a way to wake up."

Brittany broke the kiss and looked at Santana confused. "You were asleep? But you kept making sexy lady noises."

Santana was now equally confused, "So you went down on me?"

Brittany began softly kissing Santana's neck, "You told me to."

"I told you too?"

"That's why I thought you were awake." Brittany lifted her head to look into Santana's eyes again. "You were like 'I don't want to watch Sweet Valley High anymore I want you to go down on me and pu- "

Santana placed a finger to Brit's lips to prevent her from continuing. Not only had she had an epic dream foursome she had also dominatrix-ed her best friend at the same time.

Definitely a first.

* * *

><p><strong>*I will try to update every week, but sometimes I get writer ADD so I'm just going to apologize in advance. This story takes place the Summer after Season 2 and primarily focuses on Brittany and Santana's relationship. Feedback is greatly appreciated, especially since this is my first story.*<strong>


	5. Morning Glory

Santana was convinced she was waking to a dream.

Her arms had never felt more full. She was spooning Brittany, right arm tightly draped around her stomach and left hand underneath the pillow. Her right hand glided over the warm, smooth stomach, light massaging the area right above Brittany's pink heaven. Her nose was filled with the refreshing aroma of Brit's hair. It was like having her head nestled in a mess of cotton candy. It smelt of bubble gum and fresh strawberries.

"Santana?" Brittany asked as she began to wake. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Santana opened her eyes. Soon discovering that the reason her voice sounded muffled was because there was a tangle of blonde hair in her mouth. She proceeded to spit them out sneakily, which proved difficult because some strands were wrapped around her tongue. After she released the locks completely she played it off by kissing the top of Brittany's head. This impulsive thing she had going on lately was begging to worry her. Ever since she had confessed her true feelings it was like she could barely hold back anything anymore.

_Note to self: Ask over-priced shrinks hired by my parents to figure out where the hell this oral fixation shit was coming from._

Brittany rolled over in bed to face Santana, moving her hands between their bodies, and resting them against her breasts. They were both clad only in over sized T-Shirts at this point. Like they had just had a quickie in the back of a van at a Kiss concert. Very sexy, and very grunge. Brittany brought her left leg up and over Santana's hips, drawing her closer to her. Santana assisted in the movement by using her right hand to grope Brittany's bare ass. They kissed. Brittany cupped Santana's face with her hands and Santana moved her right leg between Brittany's legs. Applying pressure to her bare center, allowing the wet lips to rest right above her bended knee.

The morning breath didn't seem to be too much of an issue as their lips and tongues melded together. It was warm and smooth. Brittany craned her neck to deepened the kiss. Moving her left hand to Santana's neck. In intermittent motions their lips came together and parted. After every kiss they would open their eyes and stare at each other, smiling. Brittany was the aggressor for a change trying to probe deeper and deeper into Santana's mouth every time their lips caressed. They fell into an all too familiar rhythm.

Brittany's body began to churn in a slow building momentum like that of an early era locomotive. Grinding against Santana's leg. Her wetness increasing by the second. Santana's tightened her grip on Brit's ass and matched ever movement with firm thrusts with her right leg. The feeling of those silky folds sliding against the skin of her upper thigh was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Anytime a part of their body touched it created a firework of sensations able to send one of them into an eruption of ecstasy. And right now it seemed to be Brittany's turn.

Brittany paused the kissing procession, and released a high pitch moan. Her eyes fluttered open and her mouth was agape in an erotic trance. Unable to close like a fish out of water, grasping for a final drop of fresh air. She nuzzled against the right side of Santana's head. This innocent early morning make out session had transformed itself completely.

Santana understood it all too well. She withdrew her left hand from underneath the pillow and used it to securely grab the other side of Brittany's ass. The echoes of Brittany's satisfaction rang out in her ear urging her on. Santana began to thrust her leg against Brit's center more vigorously. Santana had to resort to hooking her right foot over the edge of the bed to help sustain the pressure . Brittany had rounded the bend into the home stretch and there was no stopping her relentlessness.

Brittany's left hand had departed from its grip on Santana's neck and was now clawing helplessly at the sheets of the bed. Her right hand was flat against Santana's right shoulder. Brit tightened her left legs grip around Santana's waist. thrusting harder and harder. Santana was amazed at her own ability to keep her cool in this situation. Her focus was solely on building up the moment for Brittany. She had this overwhelming urge to make her happy. And orgasms were easy.

Brittany intensified thrusting rapidly for moment and paused. She came and let out a cry of release.

Santana unclasped her hands from Brit's ass and moved them to the small of her back. Lightly caressing Brit in the wake of their impromptu passion. She wanted to enjoy the moment a bit longer but Brittany seemed to have an abundant amount of energy. She rolled off of Santana and then off the bed. She picked up a pair of pj bottoms lying near the bed and put them on. "I'm hungry."

Santana just stared at Brittany from the bed and smiled and Brittany returned a quick grin before exiting the room. Santana waited a bit before joining her. She wanted to savor the moment but getting Brit to see that would mean talking about feelings. Telling her that she'd rather starve then not have her in her arms right now. It meant reliving that awful moment when Brit told her she was choosing Artie over her. Lay all of her cards out on the table and be utterly and completely honest again. Vulnerable.

That wasn't something she could do.

* * *

><p><strong>*I will try to update every week, but sometimes I get writer ADD so I'm just going to apologize in advance. This story takes place the Summer after Season 2 and primarily focuses on Brittany and Santana's relationship. Feedback is greatly appreciated, especially since this is my first story.*<strong>


	6. Wake Me Up Before You Go Go

They ate peanut butter toast and drank fancy espressos in tiny cups. The whole scene was very 1950s. Santana reading a trashy periodical while Brittany smiled at her from across the dining table in the cosy breakfast nook area of the kitchen. Throw in a pipe and a tweed coat and they were a regular Ozzie and Harriet.

Santana sipped her coffee. Unsure of what made her heart race more, the caffeine or all the things she was thinking of doing to Brittany if she ever got her on this table. Peanut butter is a pretty versatile spread. She licked the foam off her lips and admired how Brittany lifted her pinkie every time she sipped her espresso. It was so damn cute. Everything about her commanded her attention. The effortless tangle of bed hair that framed Brit's face perfectly, the way she smiled at her own thoughts, and that skin . . .

soft . . . firm . . .

Her body was buzzing all over. She could feel it all the way through to her fingertips . . . wait . . . her fingertips really were buzzing. She glanced across the table and realized that Brittany's phone was the culprit. Her bedazzled cellular device was lighting up skittering clockwise from the force of the vibrations. Brittany took one look at the phone and smiled a smile that made Santana's heart sink.

She knew that look. Like any other American movie goer she had been trained thoroughly in the formula of run-of-the-mill "romantic comedy" film. This would have been the part of the movie where the leading man/women gets all mushy over their newly found love interest. Santana never bothered watching that smut because the overwhelming "goody-goody" bull shit always made her feel like puking or punching someone in the face. Usually both.

"It's Devin!" Brittany announced.

_Devin? Who the fuck is that!_

Brittany smiled at Santana as if she was supposed to know who this person was. This person who seemed to make Brittany smile all . . . shit! Jealousy was not something Santana could hide very well and right now it was coursing through her veins like lava. She could feel every inch of her body warming from the increased beat of her heart. If it wasn't for her dark skin she'd look like a radish right now. Her eyes were bent in forced excitement and her mouth was preoccupied with chewing on a piece of toast. If she didn't preoccupy herself she was afraid of clenching her jaw enough to chip a tooth.

"It's Devin a guy I work with at the shelter," Brittany explained, "He said he was going to miss me today because I'm not working."

Santana tried hard to keep it together. _Nod and smile that's all you have to do. You know all you'd have to do was walk over there and ram your tongue down her throat to get her to forget about this go so ju-_

The phone vibrated again and Brittany pounced on it. Santana watched in agony as Brittany read the messages on the phone, smiled, and began tapping away a response. Santana decided it was time to get out of there.

She got up from the table and put her dishes in the sink. Not that it was necessary, she wanted to see if Brittany would even notice. But there she was lost in her own little world with a boy. A boy on the other end of a phone. A phone Santana wished had a chord so she could string him up by his toes with it. Brittany was so enthralled with the electronic exchange that she didn't even notice Santana had left the table. She had gone up stairs to collect her things and there she was. Sipping her espresso and eyeballing her phone. Paying no mind to the empty chair directly across from her.

"I'll see you on, Friday," Santana said from the archway leading into the breakfast nook.

Brittany finally looked across the table and realized Santana's absence. She seemed to be confused for all of two seconds before the phones vibrations stole away her attention once more. Santana had had enough, but stood in the doorway for a few moments more, "Make sure you get there at 10, we want to leave early."

Brittany nodded as she typed away on her keypad. Santana rolled her eyes and exited the house. Looked like she was preparing herself for the role of the unrequited lover in this sappy summer romance. If she ever met this Devin character it might turn into a summer slasher flick.

* * *

><p>Habeeb had shown up promptly at 10am which was little less than Santana could say for her fellow road trippers. Kurt and Blaine showed up at 9 a.m because they got into an argument with a barista over the difference between a mocha latte and mocha choca latte or something. She couldn't remember the jumbled names. Kurt tended to speak like Daffy Duck in fast forward when he was excited about things.<p>

The time was now 10:35am and Brittany was no where to be found. She had not spoken to her since that Tuesday morning at breakfast. Despite being aware of her handicap of telling time she hadn't called to see where she was. A part of her hoped that she would be so late that they'd all just leave without her. She'd been having second thoughts about bringing her along. Maybe Kurt and Blaine asking her along was fate's way of saying that she needed to move on.

Santana decided to play one more game of Tetris on her phone before announcing their departure.

"Who's that?" Kurt asked.

Santana looked at Kurt who was staring off into the distance. Brittany's car had just pulled around the corner and parked along the curb a few blocks up from Santana's house. There was someone else in the passenger seat.

Blaine joined Kurt in examining the figure from afar, "I think its a guy."

And that's exactly who it was. A guy. A guy with dirty blonde hair, washboard abs, and good taste. He was wearing fancy polo shirt, board shorts and sandals. They all watched as he assisted with unloading luggage from the back seat. Brittany smiled at him as they walked over. He seemed to be in the middle of some witty banter tirade.

"He's cute." Habeeb commented.

Santana, Blaine, and Kurt looked over at the driver who went back to playing an app on his iPhone.

Blaine and Kurt kept grinning and watched Brittany and the guy finish their approach.

"Hi guys." Brittany said as they finally reached the car. "This is Devin." She motioned to the guy and he smiled politely at everyone.

Devin. Of course. Santana didn't know who else she should have been expecting. She thought quickly avoiding the situation by pretending to play on her phone. She could feel eyes on her as Brittany halted her introduction. "Santana, aren't you going to say hi to my friend Devin?"

Santana looked up from her phone briefly. Devin seemed to be unfazed by her cold demeanor reaching out for a handshake. Santana didn't even look at his hand. She just glanced into his baby blue eyes for a second and continued what she was doing. Everyone brushed off the bitchy moment and began entering the limo. Everyone except Kurt who lingered a bit with the door open.

He was studying her. "You coming?" He asked with a curious smile. He seemed to be the only one who had picked up on her sudden discomfort. If anyone knew her mood swings it was him. She had taken out her wrath on him more than once before, if anyone could see her unwinding at the seems it would be him.

Santana composed herself and looked Kurt in the face. "I think I'll sit upfront, it's a little crowded back there."

Kurt nodded and smiled before getting into the limo and shutting the door. Santana settled into the car next to Habeeb who was a little surprised. Santana buckled in her seat belt. "Let's get on the road, Habeeb."

Habeeb nodded and started the car, beginning their journey to Cleavland. The chatter from the back of the limo was pretty loud as the foursome got acquainted. Santana began searching for the divider switch. "There," Habeeb pointed to a small bottom on the center console. Santana pushed it and the front of the car became silent. She let out a sigh of relief and finally relaxed.

Habeeb glanced frequently at her and at the road. "You okay?"

Santana nodded, "I just need to sleep a little bit, I'm tired."

Habeeb went back to focusing on the drive, "He's not _really_ that cute."

They didn't look at each other but Santana smiled, she still felt uneasy though. Two days of watching Brittany get fussed over by some stupid boy. It was going to be the hardest thing she ever did. She could feel her cheeks get flush. She felt warm liquid slide down the surface of her right cheek and wiped it away before Habeeb could notice.

The cascading blur of scenery was the only thing that could take her mind off of things. She rested her head against the door of the limo and decided to sleep as much as she could. Hopefully her dreams could save her from her thoughts.


End file.
